La Marca del Destino
by Lina Withlock
Summary: Si siempre intentas ser normal nunca descubrirás lo extraordinario que puedes llegar a ser. Completo allí adentro.
1. PROLOGO

**LA MARCA DEL DESTINO**

**PREFACIO**

En un mundo que está lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales, mucho más de las que podrías imaginar, todas ocultas de los humanos, buscando en parte más que todo encajar, teniendo la tierra como su lugar, una lucha se producía, criaturas de los cielos y de los infiernos se alzaban en guerra, una profecía en silencio fue entregada, que nadie puede oírla solo la indicada, la cual no freno la guerra solo la aplazó, un romance escondido que ha dado sus frutos, una niña recién nacida que no sabe lo que le espera, dos padres que se separan en su lucha por protegerla, y solo cuando llegue el tiempo todos lo sabrán, porque esta una marca llevara.

¿Alguna vez haz sentido que no naciste para ser normal, sino que algo grande esta a tu espera?

Yo sí, y no es que crea que una fuerza de la naturaleza me dará algo grande para hacer, además de que normal nunca he sido incluso para los de mi clase, no es que haya muchos, aclaro, pero son suficientes para poder afirmar que soy una rareza entre ellos.

Pero bueno lo extraño es lo que le da sabor a la vida.


	2. MEMORIAS Y EL DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO 1**

_Hace 20 años…_

_Los Lideres de los bandos, del cielo y del infierno peleaban entre sí en el primer cielo, era una lucha encarnizada, ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder, ellos no se cansaban así que no tenían porque hacerlo desde ya hacía un tiempo que venía dándose esa lucha, siempre paraban y después seguían, todo fue lo mismo, hasta ese día, ambos líderes seguían luchando sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, los ángeles vestidos con sus largas túnicas blancas, y los demonios, vestidos exhibiéndose, buscando tentar todos vestidos de negro, todos excepto su líder ella iba de rojo con una capucha que cubría su rostro, en su lucha, ella falló en un intento de golpear al ángel provocando que la capucha cayera dejando al descubierto su rostro, no sin antes lograr lo mismo con el ángel, todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto su princesa líder nunca fallaba y ahora lograron ver la belleza escondida, igualando la del ángel con el que luchaba, se miraron directamente a los ojos, azul intenso contra verde esmeralda, ella de piel morena, con su castaño cabello que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda rostro ovalado digno de una princesa, solo que no esperaba que esta fuese una de los demonios, el era de tez blanca como la nieve, rostro con pómulos marcados y cabello rubio que le llegaba a sus hombros, sus ojos nunca dejaron los del otro, hasta que se dieron cuenta que todo el mundo los miraba expectantes, sus ojos chispearon a la vez que reanudaban su lucha, todos continuaron sin decir nada, no querían provocarlos, los siguientes días continuaron aparentemente igual, sin embargo estos se encontraban siempre en la tierra, se sentían atraídos, solo hablaban sabían que no deberían pero sin embargo siempre llegaban a los mismo, ninguno podía vivir sin ver al otro, en su lucha aun cubrían su rostro pero era ahora más un baile elegante que una lucha; su relación se volvió cada vez más intensa, cada vez querían mas del otro y el único lugar intermedio en el que podían estar, la tierra, donde fue consumado su amor, cada vez se les hacia mas difícil cumplir con sus deberes, esto significaba buscar dañar al otro, y era algo que les dolía hacer pero debían hacerlo si no querían que nadie sospechase, para Christian era más difícil, debía presentarse ante Dios, el sabe los pensamientos y las intenciones del corazón, sabe nuestros más grandes deseos y sospechaba grandemente que este ya sabía algo, lo raro es que ni una vez había dicho nada._

_Hace 17 años…_

_-Estoy embarazada! –espeta Sammantha a Christian, dejándolo sorprendido ya que no sabía que de ambos pudiese ser creado un nuevo ser, el estaba esperanzado y a la vez destrozado, ambos sabían que estaba prohibido que ángeles y demonios se relacionaran, sin embargo ellos lo habían hecho y ahora aquí estaba ella, con su voz quebrada dándole esta noticia, sabían que si alguien descubría aquello podrían matarlos a los 3 y eso lo que más les rompía el corazón que muriera la persona que amaban y el fruto de ese amor, Christian la miro con determinación en su mirada, nada les pasaría._

_-Sabes que Te Amo Sammy, te prometo con mi vida que no dejare que nada suceda –decía Chrisrian rogando al Cielo, que ninguno se diese cuenta de que ellos faltaban en la guerra lo cual era imposible sabiendo los puestos que ambos tenían en los bandos, tomaron sus manos con la decisión tomada, ellos enfrentarían lo que sea por su futuro_

_-Lo que sea por el o ella –susurro sammantha antes de unir sus labios con los de Christian con lagrimas en sus ojos ambos, sabiendo que una nueva guerra empezaría adicional a la que ya estaba._

_No paso mucho todos los ángeles y demonios sabían de su relación, ellos eran ambos exiliados de los cielos y del infierno, nadie sabia del bebe, todos creían que era solo su relación por lo que estaban ahora así, aun él era ángel y ella demonio pero ahora su castigo era que ninguno podía ir a su mundo a menos que dejaran al otro, las caras de decepción se podía ver en los ojos del resto, sus mejores lideres les habían fallado, ellos eran vigilados por lo cual debían moverse constantemente de sitio hasta que llegaron a la ciudad de París, donde lograron establecerse con un poco mas de libertad al haber allí todo tipo de criaturas, Vampiros, hombres lobo, sirenas, brujas, fantasmas, nephilims, estos últimos de los cuales habían muchos, y servían para acabar con algunos demonios, por lo tanto no eran vistos muchos ángeles._

_Hace 16 años…_

_25 de Marzo de 1997, 5:00 pm_

_Una pequeña niña recién nacida, de cabellos rubios oro y ojos azules yacía dormida en los brazos de su madre que la acababa de dar a luz, a su lado un padre sonriente las miraba con adoración, parecía una escena sacada de película, a pesar de los inconvenientes tenidos a un inicio pudieron mantenerse a salvo en una casa hecha por humanos, escondida, tenía dos partes, una superior y una inferior que estaba debajo de la tierra, sammantha había tenido sin inconvenientes a su hija, quien nombraron Alice Katherina Smallbach Lafaurie, quien había nacido con el aspecto de un niño humano normal, pero a la vez con una belleza y ternura arrebatadora. _

…

_Mientras tanto en el Primer Cielo la lucha cesaba, era aplazada, una decisión había sido tomada, nada pasaría si seguían con la lucha, sabían que existía una profecía pero no sabían si ya alguien la tenía o si aun no, fue dicha en el silencio y si encontraban quien la sabría de paso encontraban al elegido o elegida solo que no dijeron de que especie era este siquiera y así tardarían un montón en saber quién era este o esta._

_Hace 10 Años…_

_Los Ángeles llegaron a parís, unos demonios estaban causando problemas y los nephilim no podían controlarlos, pero a la vez que llegaban mas ángeles mas demonios también, Christian y Sammantha vieron que era peligroso quedarse, aunque no mas que cualquier otro lugar al que fueran además no podrían andar allí con su péquela sin levantar sospechas, se miraron el uno al otro, con un gesto de sufrimiento en su rostro pero ambos lo sabían y harían lo que sea por esa pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que desde que nació había robado sus corazones, siempre que mas ángeles y demonios llegaban iban a sobre poblar esa parte y darse cuenta de que ellos estaban allí y su curiosidad por la historia de ellos seria mayor y se acercarían, ellos no podrían permitir aquello, tal vez los ángeles no podían hacerle dalo a la pequeña pero los demonios no dudarían en llevarla con Lucian, porque ella era hija de ella de Sammantha, así su pequeña que había nacido ángel no demonio a ellos no les importaría, Christian la miro con ojos de suplica con una promesa en sus ojos tratando de salir de sus labios, pero la mirada de ella era de determinación, esto ocurría porque los demonios tenían un mal líder y ella lo sabía, estaba decidida a regresar._

_-No te vayas Sammy –susurro con rostro compungido y con dolor reflejado en sus ojos –Lo superaremos, sabes que lo haremos –pero ella negó y fue al cuarto de su pequeña alice, quien escribía animadamente en su cuaderno, cuando se fijo en su madre ella le sonrío y la insto a acercársele, Sammantha la abrazo fuerte mientras Alice tocaba su rostro y le decía mentalmente lo mucho que la amaba y le mostraba imágenes con ella, sammy aguanto las ganas de llorar mientras le decía a su hija que se durmiera, esta frunció el seño pero lo hizo era muy tarde, Christian era testigo de esto desde la puerta, se acerco y besó la cabeza de Alice mientras le hacía un gesto a Sammy de salir a hablar_

_-No puedes dejarnos, luchamos por esto –reclama Christian-_

_-Os amo, pero sabes que el bien de la niña es más importante ahora –ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alice se había levantado y escuchaba ahora la conversación-_

_-Podemos lograrlo –refuta-_

_-No podemos, ellos están así y se pondrá peor, hace 6 años que me fui, sabia que en un momento Lucian me querría de vuelta y ese momento es ahora, esto es solo el comienzo sino vuelvo se pondrá peor, no quiero más de esto por mi culpa, gente inocente muere a diario y debo admitir, los humanos después de vivir con ellos un tiempo no me caen tan mal –esboza una sonrisa triste- Te Amo, pero este es el final, tu eres un ángel y yo una demonio después de todo esto nunca debió pasar, cuida a Alice, es el fruto de nuestro amor –dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y dejo un último beso en los labios de Christian, quien la tomo de la cintura intentando detenerla, pero ella se soltó y voló lejos de allí._

_Alice salio completamente de la puerta de donde presenciaba esto y grito –Mamiii –mientras lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la pequeña igual que en las de su padre, el la detuvo justo antes de que ella extendiera sus alas y la siguiera, y pensó "no la traeré de vuelta, ella no me dejara, pero cuidar de alice es lo que ella quería" _

_Efectivamente días después de la ida de Sammantha, las cosas cambiaron, ya no había muchos demonios por aquí por lo que alice estaba bien, pero como todo si ella volvia yo también tenía que volver, sino pensarían que oculto algo y no podía exponer a mi pequeña, aunque siempre estaría con ella._

_Tiempo Presente…_

Alice POV

Abrí mis ojos con el mismo sentimiento que tenía todos los días desde que cumplí los diez, cada vez esto se hacía más intenso, mi padre decía que era por el hecho de que a esa edad comencé a desarrollar más mis poderes como ángel, quería creerlo pero no lo hacía, o más bien no quería hacerlo, sentía muy en mi interior que esto se trataba de otra cosa más importante, claro nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta frente a mi padre eso significaría verlo buscando que era lo que estaba mal, aunque mayormente podía ocultarle las cosas ya que al él no estar sino pocas veces en casa desde que mamá se fue, yo actualmente vivo con una familia de humanos, si, papa me dio en adopción por mi seguridad, pero siempre vino a visitarme aunque los humanos Lila y Stefan no sabían, ni se enterarían, ellos me querían y siempre me daban lo que necesitaba a pesar de no ser su hija legitima, ella tenía problemas de infertilidad por eso me adoptaron, nunca se quejaron de mi llanto cuando tenía 7 porque extrañaba a mis padres, ahora vivía en Londres con ellos, como cualquier chica humana, los quiero pero nunca como a mis verdaderos padres, en agradecimiento sané a Lila quien ahora tiene un niño de 4 años, un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos grises, con una sonrisa risueña y que siempre te saca una sonrisa, fue un regalo para ella pero también para mi, ese niño a pesar de no ser mi hermano de sangre alegro mas mi vida, para mí es como si lo fuera.

Por cierto mi Nombre es Alice Katherina Smallbach Lafaurie Ahora Evans Haynes, junto con mi mejor amiga Alexandra tenemos planeado inscribirnos en Leyes, aunque aun no estamos muy seguras, ella yo se que sí lo está, aunque dice que no solo porque yo soy la que lo estoy dudando y no quiere dejarme sola en esto, cuando miro hacía mi ventana veo a mi padre allí como cada Viernes, a las 3:00 am todos están dormidos y el llega a visitarme, esta vez traía consigo una pequeña caja, decorada con un moño

-Hola Princesa! –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que yo le hago el gesto de acercarse, el se sienta en mi cama y extiende la caja hacía mi-

-Hola Papa! –digo mientras froto mis ojos con mis manos y siento esa pequeña sonrisa formarse en mi rostro, era feliz cada vez que el venia me recordaba nuestra vida real, mi vida real, donde podía ser yo, sin miedo a hacer algo que consideraran extraño a mis padres y les hiciera llevarme a un médico o algo parecido, tome la caja entre mis manos mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla –y esto?

-Un pequeño obsequio, ábrelo! –me insta con ojos brillantes

-Ok –es lo único que susurre mientras lo abría era un collar, hermoso en el medio tenía una pequeña especie de diamante azul, y la forma alrededor de esta era como la de las runas del libro de la serie charmed, pensé un tanto confundida, pero lo observa mejor y ve que esta tiene una forma más, aparte de las 3 y estas no van dentro del circulo del diamante sino que lo abrazan, igual estaba muy hermoso, aunque no creía que fuese solo un collar mas entrecierra los ojos hacía su padre –Que es?

-Un collar –dice con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi rostro cambia su respuesta –Ok, no es solo un simple collar, está hecho de fuego celestial, con un diamante de zafiro, es de protección, siempre que lo tengas estaré contigo –termina de decir mientras ve como mis ojos van de el al collar en mis manos, me hace un gesto de que me lo coloque, el toma el collar en sus manos y lo abrocha a mi cuello, y le sonrío en gesto de complicidad.

Escuchamos unos pasos al otro lado de las escaleras, al parecer alguien se había despertado, papa besa m frente mientras susurra "ya nos veremos" para después salir por la ventana, dejándome con una frase en la boca, escondo la cajita debajo de mi cama mientras me escabullo debajo de las sabanas sintiendo como mi madre Lila abre la puerta de la habitación y se queda a la puerta un minuto antes de volver a irse, suspiro de alivio que no se hayan dado cuenta de nada, y a los minutos vuelvo a dormir

…..

Horas después, amanecí con ánimo renovado como siempre sucedía después de una visita de mi padre, aunque esta vez no pude hablar mucho con él, pero por lo menos lo vi, después de bañarme y cambiarme con ropa ligera, un vestido blanco que me quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo, me dispuse a desenredar mi larga cabellera rubia que caía en cascada hasta la cintura, coloque un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro resaltando mis ojos azules, cuando me vi lista baje a la sala besando la mejilla de mi madre, para después sentarme en la mesa al lado de mi pequeño hermano mientras lo despeinaba, provocando que este riera, mientras esperábamos el desayuno a la mesa.

Desayunamos entre risas por parte de todos, al ver al pequeño Sean hablar como todo un hombrecito, y es que como decía cosas inimaginables que debían estar en el léxico de mayores, era muy curioso aunque a la vez entendía eran frases que mama decía, después de acabar de desayunar fui a cepillar mis dientes y después de despedirme de todos salí a encontrarme con Alexa, para ir al último día de clases, al llegar a la parada del autobús le salude.

-Hey, Alex! ¿y esa rosa ah? Alguien tiene un admirador secreto –dije llegando a su lado sorprendiéndola un poco, y abrazándola, ella rio negando mientras me sonreía-

-Ya sabes, No eres la única Alice -dice y yo me rio al recordar al idiota de Tom, era el típico capitán del equipo que se creía que por ser popular tendría a la chica que quisiera, y yo era por decirlo así el prototipo de chica que el buscaba pero yo no se lo iba a dejar fácil y mas que a pesar de ser guapo había algo en su persona que me desagradaba por completo y no era el hecho de ser humano, y como mis instintos no me fallan al final del curso ya sabíamos que estaba más metido en líos; había dejado a una chica embarazada.

Sacudí mi cabeza aun riendo al ver que el autobús escolar llegaba a la parada, Alex y yo nos subimos entre risas, y nos pusimos a jugar en los celulares todo el camino, al llegar a la escuela, todos se quedaron sentados esperando que bajáramos, lo sabia al no ser la primera vez que pasaba, , siempre sucedía eso, creía que era un efecto secundario de ser un ángel, fuimos juntas a nuestras clases, excepto química, esa la daba con John Bennedetto el típico chico problemático de la escuela, con cuerpo musculoso, ojos tan verdes como el océano y su cabello negro un tanto rebelde, ah y olvide mencionar uno de mis amigos se preguntaran porque alguien como yo sería amiga de alguien como él? La verdad yo tampoco me lo explico pero bueno, al verme llegar me miro con esa sonrisa petulante en su rostro mientras arqueaba una ceja, llegue y me senté a su lado ignorándolo por completo era lo que él hacía cuando venía de malas y a pesar de hoy yo no estarlo quería que probara una cucharada de su medicina, me habló pero no le conteste, el profesor al fin llego y la clase avanzaba y nunca me gire a verlo y el ya viendo que no lo miraría siquiera dejo de prestarme atención también, lo cual no era bueno, eso significaba miradas durante todo el día llenas de odio de su club de fans, cuanto me caían mal, cuando fui a cafetería a comprar mi merienda todo se me cayó al suelo, mi día iba de mal en peor, así que me salte la última clase, diciéndole a Alex que firmara asistencia por mi y fui a mi refugio personal, un pequeño lugar del bosque, que solo se puede llegar si te adentras en el lo suficiente, me senté en una roca de allí abrazándome a mis rodillas, mientras extendía mis alas y hacia lo mismo que con mis manos, cuando una luz más brillante me ilumino casi segándome y una voz habló a mi mente: "La Guerra entre cielo y tierra se desatan, ángeles y demonios pelearan pero al final solo alguien decidirá el que su sangre mezcle cielo y tierra este lo hará pero solo al llegar a su máximo potencial." Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y sentí una especie de desgarro por dentro y como si algo se activara desde lo más profundo de mi interior mientras la luz se apagaba antes de yo caer desmayada.


End file.
